This application seeks a competitive continuation of the Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (M-RISP) grant awarded to Howard University by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ). Howard's first M-RISP grant was used to develop and expand the University's capability to conduct health services research (HSR) and outcomes research; the Center for Minority Health Services Research (CMHSR) was developed with the first M-RISP grant. With CMHSR leadership, more faculty of the College of Pharmacy, Nursing, and Allied Health Sciences are becoming involved in HSR, the number of HSR projects underway is increasing, as is the number of publications by involved faculty. However, the need for health services research in underserved minority populations is becoming steadily more critical. This application for continuation of AHRQ M-RISP funding seeks to continue expansion of health services research in minority populations through the provision of training opportunities for junior minority investigators and graduate students. Howard's Center for Minority Health Services Research (CMHSR) will expand its collaboration with other Schools and Colleges at Howard, and with appropriate Research Centers and Institutes located elsewhere; CMHSR will continue to develop and to provide significant HSR workshops and seminars. Key to the ongoing development of HSR specialists will be the hiring of a full-time biostatistician at Howard and a Biostatistical Unit at the Center. The CMHSR plans to support small pilot HSR projects for mentored junior investigators; these small projects will, hopefully, lead to larger funded projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] Key in the implementation and development of a health services research program at Howard University is the establishment of a successful mentorship program and the provision of training opportunities for junior researchers. These training opportunities will enable young scholars to serve as co-investigators on CMHSR-supported Individual Research Projects. These research projects, conducted by minority junior faculty researchers, are important to the future of Howard University's HSR program targeting minority populations. The Principal Investigator will have prime responsibility for development and implementation of policies and procedures, and execution of all requirements of the grant as specified by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ). The Center, including the Scientific Advisory Board, will provide oversight and enhancement of Howard University's health services research infrastructure, and will also develop new projects, identify potential future investigators and will maintain its focus on the attainment of this grant's goals and objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]